Shortlived
by DEMONdeanWINCHESTER
Summary: Tag to 13x02 This is a diffrent take on what could have happend in de field with Asmodeus


**Hey everyone. This is my first new fanfic. It wil have multiple chapters. This chapter doens't contain that much hurt Dean but I will make this right in the next chapters. Also i apalogize for my English. I'm from Belgium so it is not perfect. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.**

Asmodeus was using Jack to open up a gate of hell. He was pretending to be Donatello so jack would trust him. And by doing so using Jack's magnificant powers to do evil. Right when te hideous monsters of hell were crawling out was the moment Jack's real family (as he would later discover) came to rescue en stop him from doing something terrible.

Dean shot Asmodeus witch he didn't take lightly. Jack lost focus because of this and the gate of hell closed back up. To stop Sam and Dean from stopping his plan, he was choking them with his power. Sam, Dean ans Donatello imeadiatly went down to the ground. Grabbing at their necks.

Asmodeus looked at Jack again and tried to manipulate him "They want to use u, control you. I can give you the world"

Jack looked at Asmodeus and then back at his friends. Seeing their pain made him angry. " you're hurting my friends!". He wanted to attack Asmodeus but before jack could do this, he disapeared. Sam, Dean and Donatello could breath again.

But there luck was shortlived.

Asmodeus appeared back next to Dean. Picking him of the ground with a hand around his neck.

Dean started struggling for breath yet again. Only this time it seemed to be much more painfull.

"You call this your friends. This one want to see you dead, he wants to give up on you instead off helping you figure out the extebt of your powers. You see, in the eyes of Dean Winchester, you are nothing but another monster that he has to kill"

Dean was struggling harder and harder to breath. The sounds coming from the older hunter were like a million stabs to the heart for Sam.

" Jack, don't listen to him. You are a good person. I believe your powers are meant to be good, not for evil...

Before sam could finish Asmodeus used his powers again to hurt Sam. He looked at his brother to see that Dean was almost losing the fight.

"They want to keep you away from your father and make you believe that they are the good guys. But in the end they will kill you"

Dean found the last of his remaining strengt and used it to convince jack that Asmodeus was wrong

"Ja-c-ck, pl-ease..

Asmodeus was putting more pressure ons Dean's neck effectively stopping his speech.

Dean tried to hang on for dear life but he couldn't anymore. His eyes fell close and his hand were hanging limply next to him

"Dean!!" Yelled Sam. Asmoseus dropped the unconsius hunter to the floor. "You really think you can stop me boy"

Jack watched the ordeal very carefully and chose his moment wisely. When the Demon went in to strike Sam, jack used his powers to get rid of him. Asmodeus who didn't see it coming looked angry at jack and then disapeared.

Sam imediatly went to check on Dean. He could already see the bruises forming on his neck. He checked his pulse and was relieved to find one. It was weak and sluggish but it was there, his brother was still alive.

"We need to get him back to the mortel, now !!"

Sam was driving the impala with Dean next to him. Every once in a while Sam would look at him to see how he was doing. Dean didn't wake up or even make a sound. Sam drove as fast as he can.

When they arrived back at te motel, they put dean on one of the beds. Sam got some ice to put on his neck. When he got close to Dean, he could here how bad his breathing was

"Should we take him to the hospital?"

Donatello looked at Sam "i don't think that is the best idea. That demon could drop in any time. In here we can protect him better"

"Maybe you're right but his breathing is really bothering me"

Sam put the ice on Dean's neck and stayed with his brother for the rest of the night.

At 7pm, jack came sitting on the bed next to the one Dean had now occupied.

"I'm sorry, I schould have listened to you sooner. Maybe then Dean would not have gotten hurt."

"It's okay jack. You were confused about everything and I understand that. But you have to know that whatever thah Demon said to you, it is not true. Dean may be stubborn and scary, but give him some time. He doesn't want to kill you, i know deep down he believes you are good. He is just taking his time and Being carefull in actually seeing it". Jack looked at Sam with hopefull eyes

"Maybe you're right. I just don't want him to think that I am a monster" Sam looked at Jack and then back to his brother.

"He won't trust me. You should get some sleep, it's been a long day"

Jack went back to his room, almost feeling relieved. He made it his mission to make Dean see that he can be good.

**Thanks for reading. I will post the 2nd chapter ASAP. I you have any tips or suggestions for me, you can leave them behind in the comments. You're ideas xan help make this story better **


End file.
